


I see you

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Formal sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Ronan thinks the best way to know someone is to have sex with them. Inspired by the Kree’s view of sex in the comics.





	I see you

An ancient religious Kree text stated that you could never truly know yourself until you had sex, and that you could never truly know another person until you had sex with them.

The old religion had long since been watered down, deluded and mixed with the new state religion, The Supreme Intelligence, but the old ways weren’t completely forgotten. The Kree Empire encouraged it’s citizens to explore their sexuality and bond over shared sexual experiences. It was still seen as a reliable way to gain insight into one self and one’s companions. 

Yon-Rogg himself had made it a point to sleep with all the members of his little, tight-nit team. It was the polite thing to do as their leader and showed that he had an interest in them as people and not just soldiers.

And then there were fanatics like Ronan. To him it wasn’t just good advise from the past, it was sacred text that had to be followed to live a righteous Kree life. With semi-regularity he asked Yon-Rogg to visit him so they could “rekindle the trust”, despite most Kree agreeing once or twice was enough to know someone. Sometimes Yon-Rogg declined the invitations, but usually it was better to be on Ronan’s good side. It was an easy way to show Ronan that he had nothing to hide, and it paid off whenever he had to ask the accuser to wait or hold back so Yon-Rogg could do his job without bombs constantly raining down around him.

But one day he got an unusual request: Bring the Terran. 

So Ronan wanted to know if he could trust Vers, or more likely, if he could trust Yon-Rogg with her. Otherwise he would have asked her to come alone, which in itself would be unusual. The Kree were well aware that other species didn’t necessarily share their attitudes towards sex so it was against protocol to ask for a “bonding session” with outsiders. Luckily for Ronan, Yon-Rogg had already given Vers a lesson on this particular tradition and she had wholeheartedly embraced it. She still had every right to say no though.

“Ronan?” she asked, surprised “Why does he want to _‘know’_ me?” She held up two fingers on each hand when she said _‘know’_ and made a claw-like motion with them on either side of her head. Perhaps something she subconsciously remembered from her past.

“Because you’re new to the team”

“A-ha...” she didn’t sound convinced “So he wanted to _‘know’_ Bron-Char and Korath too?”

“No” Yon-Rogg admitted “But they joined the team early on. Ronan is probably just worried about how you’ll effect the group dynamics”

“Hm....” she got a thoughtful look on her face.

“You can say no, Vers” he reminded her.

“I know” her eyes lit up “But I’m curious now. I mean, it’s a two way street, right? He wants to _‘know’_ me, but he can’t without me _‘knowing’_ him too”

Yon-Rogg looked at her hands “Stop doing that thing with your fingers”

—————

Vers had never seen Ronan’s home and her jaw dropped as she stepped through the impressive doors. It was _huge_. A palace compared to their tiny rooms. Not surprising really. As “pink skins” they could break their backs their whole life and never hope to reach the glamour and comfort of the upper-class blue Kree. 

She wanted to tease Yon-Rogg by suggesting that he kept agreeing to to these meetings because he wanted to live this unattainable life for a few hours, but she knew it wasn’t true and she wasn’t sure Yon-Rogg would get the joke.

Servants immediately greeted them and Yon-Rogg handed one of them his jacket, revealing the yellow kimono-tunic and leggings he was wearing underneath, so Vers followed suit. She snickered when Yon-Rogg rearranged the tunic to show off his chest, but when he looked at her she just flashed a cheeky smile and did the same, not quite exposing her breasts. He rolled his eyes.

The servants lead them into a big, brightly lit room that housed an impressive bed in the middle. Decoration was sparse and the light came from lamps hidden in the walls. Yon-Rogg had once mentioned that Ronan sometimes used toys, and Vers wondered where he could possibly hide them.

A door at the other end of the room opened and Ronan finally made his entrance. “Welcome” he said in his usual tone, softened somewhat by his outfit. He was wearing a long, open silk robe that dragged behind him as he walked towards them, only covering a minimalistic loincloth underneath, all topped with a head covering that looked like a soft silk version of his usual headgear that fell over his shoulders like a bridal veil.

With a familiarity that shouldn’t have surprised Vers but did anyway Ronan walked up to Yon-Rogg and kissed him. It was handled more like a formal greeting than an expression of affection. “Welcome” Ronan repeated and Yon-Rogg nodded “Thanks for the invitation”

Vers had no idea how to respond to any of it. She had embraced the Kree tradition of one night stands and casual sex despite not entirely understanding the importance of it and had been curious to see what Ronan was like in bed, but this was far too formal for her. She didn’t know what to do when Ronan looked at her with his bright purple eyes and stepped closer.  
“Welcome, Vers” he said and ran his blue fingers through her blonde hair, studying her face. He didn’t try to kiss her. Instead he snug his fingers under the edge of her tunic, running them along the fabric in something that felt like a teasing manner. Without a word Vers pushed the garment over her shoulders, abruptly exposing her chest to Ronan who looked surprised but not displeased. He clearly took it as an invitation, or perhaps a challenge, and engulfed one of her breasts in his huge hand. His skin was warmer than she expected. Blue fingers curiously explored her body and made her feel like an animal at an auction, so to even the playing-field a little she tried to put her hands on his hips but he stepped away from her.

“Let me offer you drinks” he said, immediately followed by three servants entering the room, each balancing a glass on a trey. Vers almost rolled her eyes. Could he be any more obvious in his attempts to test her? Defiantly she refused to cover up and took the drink offered to her. Ronan made no attempt to hide that he was watching her as he sipped from his own glass. Yon-Rogg didn’t empty his glass before handing it back to the servant. Vers downed hers. It tasted like fruit punch.

The servants hurried off and Ronan extended an arm towards Yon-Rogg, inviting him into the embrace that had been denied Vers. The two men kissed and Ronan allowed Yon-Rogg to roam his body as his own hand disappeared under Yon-Rogg’s tunic. Yon-Rogg gasped and rolled his hips into Ronan’s touch.

Vers was feeling a mix of arousal and annoyance. They were hot together, no denying that, but if she was learning anything about Ronan from this it was that he was a dick who was leaving her out on purpose. He was definitely testing her but for what she couldn’t tell. She just knew that in this moment she wanted to do the opposite of whatever he expected from her.

The guys moved on to the bed where Ronan pulled Yon-Rogg’s pants off, but left the kimono-tunic on. He ran his fingers through the hairs on Yon-Rogg’s chest, a stark contrast to Ronan’s own smooth body. All accusers shaved every inch of their skin, including the hair on their heads and eyebrows, as a sign of leaving the trivialities of everyday life behind and devoting themselves to war. Still, Vers thought, Ronan didn’t look like he had much to shave off anyway. 

She took a deep breath. She was just looking for things to criticize Ronan for now. Truth be told he had very little to be ashamed of. His huge, broad-shouldered frame loomed over Yon-Rogg on the bed as his expectedly huge cock, hard and fat, rested against her mentor’s thigh, no doubt as a promise of what was to come. And Yon-Rogg wanted it. He positioned himself so that their cocks were touching and rubbed his smaller, pink member against the blue monster, all under Ronan’s intense gaze.

Vers refused to be left out any longer and got on the bed with them. She was more familiar with Yon-Rogg and greeted him with an open mouthed kiss. He hungrily returned it which she noted was a bit uncharacteristic of him. Something was off. She pulled back and looked down at his face. His eyes were clear and awake but more glazed over than usual, and his lips more red. He could tell from the look on her face that something was up and then realization hit him.

“You drugged me” he said to Ronan, sounding more annoyed than angry.

“An aphrodisiac” Ronan explained.

Vers was far more upset than Yon-Rogg “What? You can’t just drug people without their knowledge!” but Yon-Rogg placed a hand on her chest, silently telling her to calm down.

“What I have given your superior will have no lasting effect” Ronan said, placing a hand on Yon-Rogg’s cock and giving it a good pull. Yon-Rogg’s eyes fluttered shut with a moan and he turned towards the accuser “Goddammit Ronan”

“And what about me!?” Vers asked “Did you drug me too?!”

“Vers” Yon-Rogg warned, but she didn’t even look at him.

“No” Ronan said “It wouldn’t have had any effect on you”

“Wow, lucky me”

Despite Yon-Rogg’s attempt to calm her, Vers put a hand on his shoulder and made him look at her “Remember” she said “You can say no” and in an echo of their previous conversation Yon-Rogg responded “I know”

Vers wasn’t sure what to do. Ronan had started stoking Yon-Rogg’s body with featherlight touches, observing Yon-Rogg who was being unusually responsive. Was the drug making him more horny or just heightening his sensitivity?

“This is why all warriors should shave” Ronan said “I’m hardly touching you and yet I’m causing thousands of neurons to fire in your brain”

“Unlike you, we have to be in tune with our surroundings” Yon-Rogg gasped “We can’t just barge in and kill everything around us”

Okay, so whatever the drugs were doing Yon-Rogg still had enough wits about him to talk back. When he took her hand and placed on his chest she finally gave in. She trusted that he was able to make the right calls, and if he wasn’t she’d be here to look out for him.

“I’m just now realizing that I’ve never had two pink-skins in this bed” Ronan said. His hand stroked down Yon-Rogg’s stomach and between his legs, teasing Yon-Rogg open. Vers watched her mentor involuntarily hump the air as Ronan fingered him. There was no reason for it. Vers had learned the hard way that Kree were self-lubricating, and by hard way she meant that she now made sure to always explain that she _wasn’t_ when she slept with someone new. She wouldn’t want to go through _that_ again. 

Ronan was just getting Yon-Rogg worked up. “Look at you” he said, doing something with his finger that made Yon-Rogg gasp “You’re turning shades of red with arousal. I can read your pink skin like a book”

 _Probably doesn’t help that you drugged him._ Vers thought, but kept it inside this time. Instead she kissed Yon-Rogg’s nipple and enjoyed how he hummed in response. When she thought about it, it seemed weird that Ronan had drugged Yon-Rogg and not her. If he had hoped to see ‘the real her’ or whatever, wouldn’t that have made more sense? Instead here they were, lavishing attention on Yon-Rogg who in all fairness seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as it seemed? Perhaps they often drugged each other and it was a game of ‘who does it first’? Yon-Rogg certainly didn’t seem upset, which eased her mind a little.

Without really thinking she took hold of Yon-Rogg’s dick and stroked it lightly, but Ronan pushed her hand away. Annoyed she cupped his balls instead but Ronan stopped that too. She was just about to ask “Well, what am I allowed to do then?” when Yon-Rogg rolled over and positioned his face between her legs. She eagerly spread them, happy to finally be included and Yon-Rogg ate her out like he had been wanting to do it all night. He had always been good at it, and Vers fell back against the bed, digging her fingers into his hair. Pure bliss. It took her no time at all to come, probably because she had been so frustrated and horny since they arrived. Out the corner of her eye she could see Ronan silently watching them, not even touching himself. Goddamn weirdo. Yon-Rogg managed to lick two more orgasms out of her before she had to call it quits, over-sensitive and spent. 

He wiped his mouth and crawled up to kiss her, leaning over her on all fours. The kiss was gentle, almost sweet, but was suddenly interrupted by Ronan. He had positioned himself behind Yon-Rogg and rather unceremoniously entered him, slowly pushing his monster of a cock all the way in. Vers watched Yon-Rogg and could see every inch of the dick on his face as it slid into him. When Ronan started fucking him he could no longer keep his eyes open and came down to rest on his elbows, nestling his forehead against her chest. It felt oddly forbidden to have Yon-Rogg move with every thrust against her. It wasn’t enough to see Ronan take him, she had to feel it too. She stroked his hair and shoulders to let him know that she appreciated the trust. Ronan’s gaze on them reminded her that this was all a test of some sort. She didn’t even want to speculate about what he saw, or what he _thought_ he saw, when he looked at them like this. Then he put a hand on Yon-Rogg’s chest and pulled him up against his stomach, putting him on display for Vers. Like this she could clearly see how lost to pleasure Yon-Rogg was. For a moment his hands lingered on his thighs, desperately wanting to touch his neglected dick, but then he forced his arms back to hold on to Ronan’s hips instead. They found a good rhythm, Ronan’s movement got faster and Vers thought he was about to come when she noticed seemen dripping out of Yon-Rogg. He _was_ coming. Bucketloads it seemed. Vers wondered for a split-second if that was normal for the upper class Kree when Ronan suddenly pulled out of Yon-Rogg and threw him on the bed next to her. Apparently Yon-Rogg knew exactly what was about to happen because he quickly rolled into his back and grabbed the base of his cock, positioning it up as Ronan squatted over him, lowering himself onto Yon-Rogg’s dick.

Now this was a view Vers could never in a million years have imagined. It was actually pretty impressive to see Ronan ride Yon-Rogg, the shadow of his strong, blue body eclipsing them both. They locked eyes and for the first time Vers understood what the Kree saw in Ronan. He was insane but powerful and stoic, even like this. Under him Yon-Rogg was struggling to keep it together, desperately meeting every movement from Ronan and it took him mere seconds to empty himself in his superior. Ronan stood up in his full height on the bed and looked down at them.

“I see you” he said ominously.

—————

The weirdest part of the whole thing for Vers had to be the servants who came in and cleaned them up afterwards. Ronan stood silently as his manservants ran damp sponges over his body and Vers tried to do the same. Yon-Rogg had some difficulty getting up on his legs and only managed to sit on the edge of the bed at first, but eventually stood up so the servants could finish their job. Then they were all dried off and dressed. 

As the servants left Yon-Rogg spoke to Vers. “Wait outside. We have to talk”

“Are you going to evaluate my performance?” she joked without smiling.

Yon-Rogg just repeated himself “Wait outside”

Once she had left he turned to Ronan “You drugged me”

“She had to think you were in danger”

“I don’t know about _danger_ but you got dangerously close to my limits. I never agreed that you could drug me in front of other people, least of all my subordinates”

“She will betray you”

That caught Yon-Rogg off guard “What makes you say that?”

“She is loyal to you, but not out of any sort of respect for your rank. She sees you as her friend, but some day that friendship will be tested and she will slip away from you”

“Listen Ronan, I know sex is like tarot cards to you, but you’re making up stories now”

Ronan ignored him “Take solace in the knowledge that she will not want to kill you. Emotional bonds can be flimsy but strong in other ways. When the time come she will let you live, and you won’t be able to kill her either. I will have to do it for you”

—————

Vers noticed that Yon-Rogg was quieter than usual on their way home.

“Well, that was exactly as weird as I imagined it’d be” she said to lighten the mood “What was his verdict?”

“Hm?” Yon-Rogg had been lost in thought.

“I assume that’s why you had to talk afterwards. Did I pass the test?”

“He said that you are a stubborn rebel who will be nothing but trouble and that I should just get rid of you now”

“So nothing we didn’t already know” Vers smiled.

Yon-Rogg didn’t return the smile.


End file.
